The First Ever Hunger Games
by Samantha Scarlet
Summary: I suck at summaries but i'll give it a shot Angela Jameson lived in a world before the Games then things changed and she and the 7 other tributes of her state are thrust into something they never thought would happen. Rated M cause I'm Paranoid


**Hey Samantha here I'm still new at writing fanfics so go easy on me please this was in my head for over a year but I see stuff like a movie so its hard to write down**

**Here we are**

The year we swore in our new president was the year things started to change. One by one all who opposed the new president were taken out and the rules, among many other things, changed. Now many new things are in place, and one of those things to ensure that we were compliant, was the Hunger Games. The states stayed as they were but the tributes came from each state for my state there six tributes. The day that the Games were announced, was the day we found out that they were to happen. That day we all met in the state capitol and the tributes were chosen. The ages of the tributes were 7-40 yrs of age. I was one of the first tributes. Whoops getting ahead of myself aren't I? My name is Angela Jameson, and I live in California. I am 21 years old and I was living happily, going to college, and just living life. The first of January was when the citizens of California all had to gather in the state capitol and there was a lottery. Eight tributes were chosen for California, we were the largest state so therefore we had the most tributes. I watched from my spot as the first one was called. "Cassandra Greyson will be our first tribute" at that moment my eyes widened in shock for the name was familiar for you see I was adopted and I knew I had two siblings a boy and a girl. When she came up on stage and it looked like my eyes could pop out of my head at that point. My mom saw my face and looked at me puzzled "that girl she has my birth last name and she looks just like I did when I was 17" my mother understood right then and did not speak "Our next tribute will be…..Micheal Greyson" I was sad now for both of my siblings were in the Games. "Fiona Potterson" that was the next name called I did recongnize the name and I was sad. One of my best friends was a tribute. Samuel Holten was the next name called time my sister reacted. I was sad but I hoped there was a possibility they would come out alive. "Rachel Martinson is our next California Tribute" I kept getting more and more upset as the rest were called "Alexander Tyson", "Christopher Eddison" I was afraid now for both my siblings my best friend and her boyfriend and my fiancé were in the games but there was one name left to be called. "alright everyone time to call the last tribute"the announcer walked up to the female globe again and she took awhile to choose "Our final tribute will be….Iyla Arison" at this point my mom felt me tense and she knew right then what I was going to do yet she did not stop me "I volunteer" I screamed so I could be heard "I volunteer as tribute" at that moment a gasp went through the crowd and Rachel, Alex, Micheal, and Chris were all looking at me like 'what the hell' but I would not stand down. I went right to Iyla "go find your parents and stay with them" I walked right up to the stage were the announcer and tributes stood. "what is your name dear" "my name is Angela Jameson" "well a shocking turn of events folks we have our very first volunteer. Here are our California Tributes for the first ever Hunger Games." We were escorted to separate rooms to say goodbye to our friends and family my mom was first" Ange I know why you did it but I still wish you hadn't" "I know mom but there is no way I'm about to let a little girl who feels like my own daughter go into the hunger games if you had the option I know you would do the same for me" "yes very true Ange very true" I smiled sadly wishing this was only a dream. "mom I love you" she knew it may well be the last chance I had to say it and she nearly started to cry"one more thing Ange two actually" I looked at her puzzled and she gave me my music first the second was a surprise "A mockingjay pin? I guess I'm Katniss now huh" she smiled sadly and said "Someone gave that to me it has something secret about it but they did not tell me what it was" I smiled "thank you" she left then I was alone and I thought it was done with visitors but no my friend Mason came in the room "Mason? What? How? What are you doing here""I don't have much time Ange I have two things for you" the two things he had I saw one in his hand the other hand was closed so I could not see what it was. The thing he held in his hand that I could see was a belt, gold in color it was pretty but then I saw the clasp and it clicked. "you were the one who gave my mom the pin" he smiled "yeah I did now one more thing" the necklace I had been dreaming of since I was a little girl was in the other hand I gasped my eyes wide in surprise "Mason how… Thank you" he smiled and just before he left he leaned down to whisper in my ear "the belt has a few secrets of its own and your necklace has something inside as well you will know when you need it" then he left. A minute later someone came to escort me to the plane that would carry us to the secret destination.

** It depends on the reviews whether I continue or not so Read and Review Thanks**


End file.
